civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Brennus (Civ4)
Brennus (d. 279 BC) was one of the leaders of the Gallic invasion of the Balkans. Little is known about him other than that he led the Gauls at the Battle of Thermopylae and the attack on Delphi in 279 BC. General Info Brennus leads the Celts in Civilization IV: Warlords. Unique Unit: Gallic Warrior Unique Building: Dun Starting Techs: Mysticism, Hunting AI Traits *Strategy: military (5) and religion (2). *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: -1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 0 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 110 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 40% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 50 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 6 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 60 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 25 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 80 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 60 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 4 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -2 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Other than that he was a fearsome and successful warrior, little is known about the Celtic chieftain named Brennus. In 279 BC, he led an army of Celtic warriors on an invasion of Macedonia and northern Greece. They turned the Greek defense at the pass of Thermopylae and sacked the famous Oracle at Delphi - Brennus was wounded in the fighting. From there, the Celts penetrated into Epirus (roughly modern Albania) and looted the treasures stored at the temples of Zeus at Dodona and Olympia. After those triumphs the Greek resistance stiffened. Brennus retreated to Macedonia, where he died of his wounds. Without the leadership of their chieftain, the Celtic warriors split up and went in separate directions. Most of them returned to their homes in Gaul along with the treasure they had pillaged, while a few others headed east and settled in Asia Minor. This group came to be called the Galatians, and remained distinct from their surrounding neighbors for at least two centuries. The name "Brennus" is more likely a title than a proper name - in fact the same title was earlier given to another Celtic chieftain who sacked Rome in 390 BC. It is very likely that the Welsh word "Brenin," meaning king, derived from that title. Trivia Variations on Brennus (including the Brennus who led the sack of Rome, and the Gaelic Brian, as in Brian Boru) are found throughout the Celtic world as the title for a king, or general. Category:Celtic Category:Spiritual Leaders (Warlords) Category:Charismatic Leaders (Warlords)